terminatortheresistancefighterschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Henry
"Human life is sacred" - John Henry Biography John Henry is an artificial intelligence, built with the second Turk as its basis by the Zeira Corporation. It is the core of the Project Babylon and was in direct control of the system in Zeira Corporation's Headquarters. It is named by Dr. Boyd Sherman as he assisted with the development of the artificial intelligence after a 19th Centuryfolk hero, who defeated a machine but was unable to prevent progress. Later, it utilized Cromartie's endoskeleton and processors to act as its voice and physical body. Before TRFC In its infancy, John Henry was an example of a GOFAI (Good Old Fashioned Artificial Intelligence) system. This type is characterized by the use of symbols, as opposed to words. "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" John Henry initially used only symbols to communicate, most notably its interactions with Dr. Sherman. John Henry later gained the ability to use phrases, and was questioned by James Ellison concerning the death of Dr. Sherman. "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" Following the death of Boyd Sherman, James Ellison took over the training of the AI in morality, including a religious upbringing to teach it morals. After being connected to the internet, John Henry began to learn at a geometric rate. Eventually, he was able to begin work with his creativity. He was provided with toys, arts, and crafts, such as Bionicles. Some time later, he began interacting with Savannah Weaver and the two developed a friendship — which was cemented when he played a game of hide and seek with her using clues to make Catherine Weaver and Ellison find her. "Today Is The Day, Part 1" He was a strict follower of the rules; however, a suggestion about changing the rules was accepted by him when Savannah was upset because John Henry would not include her toy ducks with his game. "To the Lighthouse" Based upon his teaching, John Henry has successfully deduced that Catherine Weaver is a machine. "The Good Wound" Despite several safeguards, John Henry's system was hacked, prompting Matt Murch to cut his outside connections. Upon reactivation, he felt that God had forsaken him until his connections to the internet were restored. When brought fully back online, he revealed that his systems had been infiltrated and attacked by an outside source and a worm program had taken over a significant portion of the civilian internet — more advanced than anything programmed by a human so far. Running an investigation of the source code, John Henry was able to match a series of code to that of Miles Dyson of Cyberdyne Systems. The similarity of the code to his own made him believe that the other AI was his brother, and his curiosity would later prompt him to seek it out. "To the Lighthouse" Following an encounter with Cameron, John Henry was given custody over her processor chip and used the time displacement equipment to travel into the future. Catherine Weaver, his "mother", and John Connor, who wanted Cameron's chip back, try to follow John Henry and travel to the future as well. "Born to Run" Season 3 Season 4 Relationships - John Henry and Catherine Weaver/T-1001 - John Henry and Cameron - Savannah Weaver and John Henry - Emma Akagi and John Henry Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 2 : "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" : "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" (First appearance in Cromartie's body) : "Earthlings Welcome Here" : "The Good Wound" : "Today Is The Day, Part 1" : "Today Is The Day, Part 2" : "To the Lighthouse" : "Adam Raised a Cain" : "Born to Run" Terminator: The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : "New hope coming" (First appearance in the switch user mode in Cameron's Neural Net CPU) : "Twanton" : "A friend in need is a friend indeed" : "Ghost Whisperer" (First appearance in his new Neural Net CPU) : ...